paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie's Adopted Siblings: Sprinkles, Samoa, Dottie, Martha, DJ, Oreo, Biscuit,
Don't forget to comment! :) And yes you can use them in your stories! But you gotta tell me first. :) These 6 pups are Cookie's younger adopted siblings. Appearances Martha- Martha is a poodle with her fur being pink on some spots of her body. She as violet eyes and wears a magntaa bow. She also wears a collar with a fashion badge on it with then mate of a sewing needle being shown. Dottie- Dottie is a Dalmatian with neon green eyes. She wears a collar of the image of the snowboard on her badge. Samoa- Samoa is a snow white Maltese puppy with light blue eyes, meaning She is blind. Samoa wears a salmon pink flower on her ear and a salmon pink collar with an image of an butterfly on an oragee badge. Oreo- Oreo is a australian shepherd dog with a black back and black ears. He has dark emerald green eyes and werss a emerald green collar, with an image of a confetti cannon on the badee. Biscuit- Biscuit is a light yellow Labrador retriever with ocean blue Eyes, wearing a red collar and a red baseball cap On his head backwards. The red collar has an imgee of a football on the badge. D.J- D.J is a black and white Husky with navy blue eyes. He wears a headphone on one of his ears with his MP3 player attatched to his back. He also wears a sapphires blue collar, with the image of a music note on it. Sprinkles is a cream colored pug with caramel or cocoa brown eyes. All her fur is cream colored except her ears and part of her face with is dark brown. She wears a aquamarine collar with a silver badge with a hot cocoa picture on the badge. Personalities Martha- Martha is a total girly girl and a drama queen, just like her sister Biscotti. Martha is also a total diva and doesn't like getting her fur or bows dirty. Martha also loves watching romance movies, being a hopeless romantic. Martha is the smartest of all her siblings, reading all kinds of books, especially fashion books since she loves sewing and making dresses. She wants to become like her sister♙Biscotti and wants to make dresses and become an expert fashion designer when she grows up. Martha also loves making all kinds of jewelry. But despite her being only interested in fashion, she is the best at playing Minecraft since it has to do with diamonds and gold. Martha is like MLP's Twilight and Rarity. Dottie- Dottie is very competitive and loves to play all kinds of sports. Dottie is a very friendly, outgoing, and energetic tomboy just like her sister Cookie, and loves to play all sports, especially soccer and football. Dottie loves playing music just like her siste♙ GingerSnap, especially rock n roll, and loves to play Guitar Hero 3, since it's her favorite video game. Dottie takes losing very seriously and is not a hopeless romantic, and refuses to fall in love and get married. Dottie loves singing and has a golden voice just like her mother. Her personality is a mix of MLP Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Samoa- Samoa is a mix of MLP Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, being the sweetest, most sensitive, and shyest of her siblings, being a total nature and animal lover. Samoa loves all animals, especially bunnies and butterflies, due to the fact she has two pet bunnies and one pet butterfly. Samoa is very quiet and doesn't like performing in front of people, due to her stage fright. Samoa has a golden voice like Cookie and loves singing to herself or her animal friends, but never in front of other pups. If she notices other pups hear her, she gets scared and hides. Samoa cares very much for her siblings and if you hurt them, she gets very angry and if her animal friends don't listen to her, she gives them "The Look" Samoa isn't as nice as she seems though, when she gets very depressed because of her feelings hurt, her fur will turn gray and she will become very mean and if someone hurts her family and friends, her eyes will turn dark red and her fur might possibly catch on fire. But despite this, Samoa is also a hopeless romantic just like Martha. Samoa used to have a crush on Ravage (Brutus's son) until she realized that the special thing she saw in him was no more. But it wasn't long before she met Starlight, whom she fell in love with instantly. Starlight fell in love with her because of her "sweetness" and "shyness" which he finds adorable and she fell in love with Starlight because of his caring personality. While Samoa shows Starlight the wonders of nature, Starlight tries to get Samoa to come out of her shell. Oreo- Oreo is the most mischievous of his siblings, being the one who loves to pull pranks and trick people. Oreo is the most childish and immature of his siblings, and the class clown, meaning he loves to make people laugh, or make himself laugh. Oreo has a very embarrassing fear of butterflies and gets scared whenever Samoa's pet butterfly Flutters lands on his nose. But despite him being the troublemaker, he cares for his siblings very much, especially Samoa since she is blind. Oreo loves to tease Biscuit about his crush on Rain And loves to tease Samoa's crush on Starlight. Biscuit- Biscuit is very silly and clumsy. Biscuit always crashes into everything and falls of everything too! His clumsiness annoys Martha, since he always crashes into her whenever he runs to fast. Biscuit wants to be a firepup just like his Marshall, though he can't control the water hose and always gets his Uncle Rocky wet and he also always falls off the ladder and into Emiko's arms. Biscuit loves to have fun and to play, especially Frisbee. Biscuit is very sporty and loves playing all sports, especially soccer. Biscuit loves to play soccer with every pup, especially Rain (Ocean's daughter), mostly cause Biscuit has a "tiny" crush on Rain. Biscuit is scared of heights and will faint if he is somewhere super high. D.J. Is a lot like his Uncle Chase, meaning he is very mature and the most serious and smartest out of his siblings. He always Is the first one to come up with an idea in a problem is the unofficial leader of his siblings. Marshall Jr. is also allergic to Feathers like Chase is, and hates being in the dark alone. D.J wants to be a dj pup when he grows up. Marshall Jr. Loves MLP just like his sister ThinMints and loves the show the most of all his siblings, though Samoa seems to obsess over it more. Marshall Jr. Pretends to be like Luna, since he finds her very serious and mature. Sprinkles is a very tomboyish and energetic pup, much like her older sis Cookie. Sprinkles has basically the same likes and dislikes of Cookie, which explains why they both favor each other out of all their siblings and adopted siblings. Sprinkles loves to sing and play sports, especially snow sports. Sprinkles adores when it snows so she can build snowmen, ice skate, have snowball fights, and snowboard. Cookie is basically Sprinkles's idol and wants to be just like her one day. Sprinkles however is more competitive and less mature then Cookie, with Sprinkles making everything a competition and sometimes acting like a little baby. But despite this, Sprinkles is very loyal and will stay by her friends and family through thicj and thin. Relationships TBA Voices Martha's Voices Original and singing voice- Mary Costa (Aurora from Sleeping Beauty 1959) Dottie's Voices Original voice- Ashleigh Ball (Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Singing Voice- Colbie Caillat Samoa's Voices Original voice and singing voice- Andrea Libman (Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Oreo's Voices Original Voice- Mickey Maga (Patch from 101 Dalmatians ll) Singing Voice- TBA Biscuit's Voices Original Voice- Joey Lawrence (Oliver from Oliver and Company) Singing Voice- TBA D.J's Voices Original Voice- Tyree Brown (Kristoff as a child from Frozen) Singing Voice- TBA Sprinkles Voices Original and singing voice: Madeleine Peters (Scootaloo from MLP voice) Gallery